Dragon Blade
The Dragon Blade, translated as the DragonSD in the early installments, is a recurring weapon for Ryu that has appeared in every entry of the series. While it is rarely the strongest weapon in terms of raw damage, it is usually a weapon with other attributes that make it more useful than it appears. In some cases the weapon has some plot significance. It is usually Fire Elemental. Breath of Fire The DragonSD is a mid-level weapon for Ryu. It is a one-handed sword with 110 ATK Power and a Weight of 20. Ryu obtains this sword by fishing in the abandoned well near Romero. This weapon is a requirement to enter the second Dragon Shrine and face off against Bain in order to gain the power of transforming into full grown Dragons. The weapon is outclassed by superior weapons but if you obtain it early enough, the weapon will be incredibly powerful through the early mid-game. Breath of Fire II The DragonSD is a weapon for Ryu Bateson and has the second highest ATK Power of his weapons only being surpassed by the EmpireSD. It has an ATK Power of 125 and gives a +5 to Ryu's DEF, Vigor, Luck, and Wisdom stats. It Fire Elemental and can cast Flame when used as an item in battle. It is found on the 6th floor of the final dungeon Infinity. Breath of Fire III The Dragon Blade is Ryu's third strongest weapon in the game with an ATK power of 130 and a Weight of 4. The weapon is Fire elemental and has the ability to use the spell Fireblast when used as an item. Ryu can obtain this weapon by stealing it from the Dragon Lord. It is only surpassed by the Royal Sword and the Goo King Sword in attack strength. Breath of Fire IV Is Ryu's fourth strongest weapon overall. It has an ATK power of 128, Hits 1x, has a Destruct of 4 and Weight of 8. The weapon can cast Might when used as an item and does 1.5x damage to Dragon type enemies. It is found in a hidden room on the B1 Floor of the Imperial Palace. Though its surpassed by the likes of Goo King Sword in terms of attack powers, its special abilities makes it ideal for the battle with Fou-Lu . Breath of Fire V: Dragon Quarter The Dragon Blade is Ryu's best weapon. In its basic form, it has a base ATK Power of 45, 0 MAG, a Weight of 2, a Range of 180, and grants a +20% to accuracy. The weapon has 9 slots for skills, with only one 10 AP slot filled with Side Slash. The weapon sports the second best range and second highest attack of all of Ryu's weapons in their base form, and it has the most skill customization options of any of his weapons. The weapon is only obtainable after a player has beaten the game. It will appear in the Genic Processor where Odjn's corpse rests. The weapons rank increases based on Ryu's D-Ratio, going to its maximum rank when Ryu achieves a D-Ratio of 1/8. Category:Breath of Fire Weapons Category:Breath of fire II Weapons Category:Breath of Fire III Weapons Category:Breath of Fire IV Weapons Category:Breath of Fire: Dragon Quarter Weapons